


I Will Always Be With You

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [32]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Gives His Victims A Proper Burial, M/M, Magnus Can Be Very Convincing, Remorseful Murderer, Romance, Serial Killer Alec Lightwood, Suspense, Victim to Lover, Writing Prompt Wednesday, Writing prompt challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: He couldn't let him go, he couldn't let him go, but he did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story Should Have:  
> Word Count: 300 (Went 133 words over that...oops.)  
> Genre: Suspense   
> Character: A remorseful murderer  
> Material: A poster  
> Sentence to use: "We can repair this."
> 
> Same as always, writing prompt provided by [The Story Shack](https://thestoryshack.com/tools/writing-prompt).
> 
> I know I've posted up two today already, but this one really activated my imagination once I got it so I couldn't resist finishing and posting this up the same day I got it. This has no ties or inspiration from [ Early Bird Gets the Morning Kill](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8779915/chapters/20126476) as I haven't ever read it.

He paced back and forth in front of his latest victim as he fought with himself over killing him or not.  His MO was simple: Asian heritage, clubgoer, and stood out in a crowd.  The man he currently has, definitely, stands out in crowds of hundreds of people.  This man was someone that Alec would have stalked in this early days before he took to killing the men that he stalked.  Now, he doesn’t even bother stalking them - he just kills the men before burying them in a six foot deep grave after he cremates them.

They all needed to be properly buried so that they could go to heaven.  He couldn’t just dump them some any old place; they needed a way to get to heaven and burying them properly did that.

“I can see you’re fighting with yourself over killing me.  Why do you do it if you feel so much guilt over it? Just stop and the pain, too, will stop” his victim tells him as his milk chocolate eyes follow Alec’s every move.  “No, no, no, I can’t.  I can’t just let you live since you’ve seen my face and know what I’ve done” Alec tells him as he paces back and forth in front of a poster with a gothic cross shown upon it.

It showed that Alec believes in God, but know he will never be able to see him after all the horror he has caused and done.  He knows he’s going straight to hell and there’s nothing he can do to stop his fate.

“We can repair this.  We can get you the treatment you need.  Let me go and I will do this every step of the way with you.  If you get put in jail, I will visit you everyday until you get out or until you die of old age.  I will be with you always” his victim vowed to him making Alec stop in his pacing just to put his hands down upon the desk under the poster before tilting his head down so his face couldn’t be seen any longer.

His back turned to him, he whimperedly asked, “Promise?” his shoulders shook with the tears that had started cascading down his face with each sob that fell from his parted lips.  “Always” was the response he got and, for just a brief second, Alec felt a light come into his heart before the guilt settled back into place.  “Okay” he responded back having made the decision to, finally, let one of his victims live after having killed for so long.


End file.
